


Still Water Runs Deep In Our Hearts

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Alec Lightwood, Crying Alec Lightwood, Depressed Alec Lightwood, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Post 2x20, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Post-War, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Self-Hatred, Sweet Magnus Bane, after 2x20, magnus loves Alec so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Taking place after 02x20- beside Still Water. The war was over for now, they finally talked and Magnus kissed him. They make up but everything isn't going to be the way it was just with a few words. When Magnus had broken up with him and acted cold like a stranger to him, Alec was traumatized. He had never been in relationship before and when he tasted the bitterness of his mistakes, he swore on never doing again.Alec was scared. He built his walls up again, clinging to Magnus but hating himself at the same time that he was dragging Magnus down. Magnus wanted to make him feel better but Alec felt that he was just doing out of pity...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies.  
> I just had a midterm assignment week and I was broken down. So as soon as I finished my papers, I finished this. This is my take-on of Episode 02x20. I have written this as soon as episode 20 was out but I have yet to post it. 
> 
> Warning of possible extreme depression, heavy angst..  
> Alec Lightwood deserves nice things and Magnus will make sure he gets them. (;w;)♡ 
> 
> Do leave comments about your thoughts because I love reading them!! Excuse my typos. :')

Alec couldn’t just believe it. Magnus just agreed to talk with him after he reached out to him after the post war. He saw Magnus in The Hunter’s moon where the shadowhunters and the downworlders all decided to hold their celebration party in unison. Jonathan was dead. Valentine was dead. Finally, they could celebrate at last, or so they thought as they owned the night.

A few minutes earlier, Alec eyed on the sun-kissed skin man, leaning on a wooden column of the shop, silently drinking on his cocktail. Magnus looked good, refreshed from his nearly magic depletion from the war. Alec walked to him, smiled and attempted to initiate a talk. Magnus kindly and nicely followed their small chat with a smile to his relief.. Alec used up all his courage to ask him if they could talk.. It made Magnus thought for a few seconds before he quietly nodded and Alec could finally let out the breath he was holding for god knew how long while he stared into the love of his life’s eyes.

Alec walked to the valley behind The Hunter’s moon and he sighed while he waited for Magnus. He was still nervous and anxious of what if Magnus wouldn’t follow, what if Magnus was still mad at him, what if Magnus would decide that they are over, what if.. what if.. in his head. He was not ready to lose him. He could never be ready to. Alec loved him. He was not gonna let it go because of his stupid selfish mistake. Magnus walked out of the bar just to follow him. Before he could open his mouth, Alec hurriedly shouted out what he was going to say.

“I am sorry.” Alec breathed in and looked at Magnus.

“Don’t apologize..” Magnus shook his head.

“I- I should have told you about the Soul Sword..”

“It is in the past..”

Alec looked at Magnus sadly. At that time, Magnus really believed Alec was really sorry.. This poor boy..  Now he felt bad about how he treated Alec in the past few days.. Cold and cruel.. Because he thought that it would be the best to keep Alec away.

“Magnus, ever since our…… fight.., I can’t-  I can’t think straight..”

“Well, I couldn’t do anything without.. thinking of you either..” He whispered mostly to himself , filled with remorse for not being kinder to his Alexander. Despite his cold treatment, Alec didn’t change but still wanted to be with him.

“I don’t think I can live without you.” Alec told him with determination. It shocked Magnus and he immediately looked up to Alec. Alec’s was looking at him, his face expression was fully determined, honest but soft. He slowly shook his head to confirm his words. _No... No, I can’t.. I can’t live without you, Magnus…_

“I thought I’d have to choose between you and the downworld... But I don’t..” He finally moved closer to Alec. Alec’s face lit up with full of hopes. “A wise man told me relationship takes effort.”

“Yea..” Alec chuckled slightly, nervous about how he had no idea what would have happened. “It was an understatement..”

Magnus chuckled. Looking into his eyes made Alec tear up in his eyes. He felt his eyes were heated up with tears and he hoped they weren’t glistening, not obvious. But so were Magnus’s eyes. He chuckled, but tears glistening in his eyes. “You know what is not understatement?”

Magnus reached close to Alec. Alec’s hand slided onto Magnus’s waist as he moved close by. Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and gently pulled him closer to him. He pressed his lips on Alec’s lips, a soft and gentle but reassuring one when he placed his hand on Alec’s bicep grabbing him gently. Magnus broke off the kiss with a smile and Alec stared into his eyes, finally getting the answer he was looking for. A small soft smile curled on Alec’s lips. He blinked quite a few times to save his tears from falling down.

“I am all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?” Magnus suggested him with a smile. Alec was overjoyed.

“Yes…” He nodded happily with enthusiasm. Magnus was so relieved to see his shadowhunter smiled. It felt like quite a long time since he had seen his love smiling. He placed his hand on Alec’s back as they walked to the loft.

***

“I hope you don’t mind. I don’t have spare energy to create a portal.” Magnus explained while he looked at Alec as they walked together in the dark valley. Alec smiled softly. He didn’t mind at all. Magnus was smiling with his hand on Alec’s waist. He missed that. He missed him. All the small skin touches made him happy as he thought he could never get to enjoy them again.

“No, I don’t mind at all.” Alec lifted up his head to look up the dark sky. “I rather walk with you in the peaceful night.”

Magnus fondly smiled to himself. He was walking beside his beautiful boyfriend again. The Head of New York Institute, who he treated coldly and hurt him a few days ago. He was still glad Alec came up to him to make up with him. He would make it up to him, he thought to himself as they entered his loft.

“I hope you are hungry. Pasta?” Magnus removed his jacket to place it on the door hanger, as well as taking Alec’s jacket. His boyfriend, overwhelmed and shaken inside, just nodded silently, not even breathing to the fullest content as if his breath will trigger him again, sending him outside of the loft...

“Take a seat at the living room, Darling. I will do the cooking.” Magnus reassured him with a light pat on his shoulder as he moved to the kitchen. Alec immediately turned his head to Magnus and his eyes trailed along the older man’s back. He let a silent sigh out, letting himself slump down on the comfortable couch as he closed his eyes.

Magnus tried to be normal, and just like how they were as boyfriends but deep inside, he was anxious and burning. Everything is awkward and he just wanted to consider portaling to Vegas, crashing into the best club and drinking to his heart’s content but everything of him screamed _No_. He can’t do it. He wanted to rush to his nervous and worried boyfriend. He would make sure they had a nice meal and a good warm bath where they would just talk it out, laugh and head to the bed happily for a good night sleep. He just hoped for the best.

It wasn’t exactly like what he had planned for when Magnus came out of kitchen, carrying two plates of steaming creamy pasta on a plate with a lot of side-dishes his boyfriend loved and almost calling out to him on the living room couch, what he saw was Alec slumped down on the couch with his face hidden in his palms. Magnus hastily retreated himself to the kitchen, leaned on the kitchen’s wall and thought of what he had done. He had hurt his boyfriend who was young and new to everything but loved him nevertheless. Magnus knew the damage he had done to Alec was immense. He was hurting and so was Alec.

It took him some minutes to calm down and he decided to roll with his original idea, get a good time in dinner, a warm bath and a nice cuddle to sleep... what could go wrong? This will solve the problems, he had hoped. Magnus walked back to the living room, clearing him throat to let him know he was there, mentioning the dinner was ready when he caught his attention. Alec looked up and gave him a small smile before he stood up to follow him to the dining table.

The dinner was silent and terrible in a heavy atmosphere. Alec thanked him for the dishes and they just ate.. silently and awkwardly… Alec silently took the wine Magnus offered and thanked him again. Something inside of Magnus’s heart cracked. Alec was sad and worried.. His innocent wide hazel eyes were down, with a flick of sadness like a puppy scolded for what he had done and being scared of making another mistake again... Magnus swallowed saliva to his dry throat, pouring generously into another glass of wine for himself to quash the thirst.  

Alec looked up when he sensed Magnus and watched him pouring down a large serving of wine and drinking it in one go. Magnus wore a troubled expression and Alec felt small, blaming himself all over again for his mistake _. Poor Magnus.._ he was struck with someone like him because someone was being clingy and pathetic boyfriend… who couldn’t let go of the best thing ever happened to him.. He felt himself as a burden and almost choked himself with a wrong breath while chewing down on whatever he threw into his mouth... he didn’t notice what he had been eating.. not like he cared…

Magnus was worried, hurriedly magicking a glass of water and handing to him. He took it and tried to calm himself.. _Pathetic…_ He thought to himself.. _Pathetic.. pathetic.._ He gasped quietly to himself when he noticed his eyes were tearing up. The choke must have gotten him good- he pretended himself. Magnus was gently patting his back, trying to sooth him from the coughing. Alec put down the spoon he was holding.

“Oh god, I am sorry. I am done. Thank you for the food, Magnus.” He tried to use his unwavered calm voice opposite to his raging mind. Magnus didn’t seem to believe that.

“Let me take your plate, Darling. I will do the dishes in one go.”

“No way. Let me do it. You already made the dinner.” Alec faintly smiled and took Magnus’s plate as well but he protested.

“How about we leave it in the sink and do it tomorrow. Let’s just run a bath and sleep. We all had an exhausting day.”

Alec smiled. “Sure, let’s do that."

 _Thank god…_ Magnus thought. He had no idea how to cope with things anymore.. He didn’t know how to fix what he broke. He had lived long. He had been with many relationships. This was all new. He had never felt this type of worry, ever, in his 400years of life. Now he had put all his hope with a warm bath together where he could talk with Alec and hopefully, bringing his cheerful boyfriend with a shy smile back. He was shot down again by Alec’s refusal of having a bath together..

“What do you mean you are not getting in?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. He had already taken off his clothes and now with a towel wrapped below his lower waist.

“I- I don’t want to .. Um- disturb your enjoyable time. I don’t want to ruin it. It is fine. You go ahead. I will shower later and catch up with you. I will be fast.” Alec rambled with his head held down, staring at the floor despite the fact that his boyfriend was topless in front of him.

Magnus seemed disappointed but Alec didn’t see that. “You sure, Darling? It would be such a waste..” He protested as a last try, a flirtatious one.. but with a crack tone to it which he couldn't have helped.

Alec faintly smiled and shook his head softly. _Such a waste is me… He thought_.. “Go! Enjoy your bath.” He let out with a slight giggle. He knew how Magnus enjoyed a relaxing bath _. Probably one without him.. He didn’t want to ruin that._

Magnus didn’t say anything anymore but head to the bathroom. Alec opened his side of the wardrobe, drawing in a long breath when he found Magnus still had his clothing in place where he left, neatly. He took out a comfortable sweater and a sweatpant, placed them on the bed beside him to wait for Magnus to finished his bath.

***

Magnus’s mind was rambling. Everything of him screamed it was so wrong. This was so wrong. It was nothing he thought it would be like. It was nothing like what he had originally planned for. The plan he had to make up during the walk to home, the dinner.. the bath.. even the cuddles before the sleep were never achieved. He didn’t like the current situation at all. Soon, they would seriously have to talk more about this.

He just came out of the lonely bath thirty minutes earlier. He came out, Alec went inside.. He waited for him in bed after changing into just a pyjamas pants. Alec finished his shower in a few minutes, quickly changing to his nightwears and hesitated for a few seconds before Magnus patted the place beside him on their bed. He silently got into the bed, seemed to be startled when Magnus placed their duvet over and his eyes relaxing into it later. Magnus had noticed his boyfriend had been avoiding contacts as much as possible but he wonder if it was him since he had been cold and cruel to him. Alec thought it was all of his doing that Magnus didn’t like him anymore now, that he should refrain as much as possible from angering him again. Both were dragged by their own thoughts and there was a small but significant space between them on bed.  

“Alex-…” Magnus opened his mouth to initiate something when he was immediately cut off by Alec.

“Good Night, Magnus. “ Alec faintly smiled. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good night to you, Alexander.” Magnus swallowed his words. They will talk tomorrow then…

_“I am losing him…” Magnus thought silently.. “I don’t know how but I am losing him…”_

_***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Thank you for reading. I have so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Warning of Heavy Angst and Depression, self-insecurity and possible panic triggers/attack
> 
> Do leave Kudos and comments if you enjoy it. I hope you Enjoy~ ♥

Alec couldn’t sleep that night. He let the silent tears fell on his cheek down to the pillow, while he clenched onto it for life. He was sleeping on his side, facing his back to Magnus while Magnus was just lying down on his back and just stared at the ceiling blankly hoping he would fall asleep soon. He wanted to talk to Alec, make up and properly apologize to him as he treated him colder than a stranger. He was angry and Alec didn’t deserve the cold treatment. He wanted to make Alec feel better but if Alec wouldn’t like to talk yet, he would give him time. But this situation couldn’t go on any longer. He couldn’t bare seeing Alec like this.

Magnus had never found himself this agonized over a relationship fight in his 400 years old life and he realized how much this innocent, stubborn and young shadowhunter meant to him. He would just break things off and run away from everything in his past cases but Alec was special. His mind screamed not to run away and the more he felt hurt, the more it asked him to cling onto Alec and he knew Alec would make it all better. He loved his Alexander so much. He wanted to cherish him, make him happy and give all of him for the teary hazel eyes. His precious Alexander was hurt and scared because of him and he would do anything make up for it. Magnus glanced over Alec’s back who was supposedly asleep and sighed to himself, forcing himself to sleep.

***

Magnus woke up to soft warm sunlight shining on his body from the window. His hand reaching out and searching around for Alec but he frowned to the touch of cold sheet. Magnus sat up immediately on his bed, finding a tray carrying a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes stack with strawberries, just the way he liked them, on the desk beside of their bed. He found a small note beside the coffee cup.

  _“I am off to the Institute. Have a great day and be safe, Magnus.  - Alec”._

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. It was still an early morning and the coffee was still warm. Alec must have been off around half an hour ago. The breakfast tray looked indeed delicious. He took a bite of pancakes, moaning into the sweet delicious taste of the pancake and realizing how much he had missed his cooking. Magnus sighed and prepared for his day after his delicious breakfast Alec had made.

**

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she eyed on her brother scolding at the shadowhunters. He was doing his job and acting like the Head of the New York Institute but he was being so strict. Ever since he came to the Institute in early morning, Isabelle had guessed something happened to Alec and Magnus. Now all she saw this whole day was Alec grumpier than ever and scolding people nonstop with their performance. Their performance was normal, expected or slightly under expectation but Alec wasn’t taking any _No_ today. Jace said he felt sick and stayed in his room all day s there was no one there to stop Alec if she didn’t do so.

“What do you mean you let the Demon run away? It was a low rank Demon!” Alec groaned with disappointment while he messaged his temple. The three shadowhunters seemed shrank in place and Isabelle felt the need to step in.

“ It was just so fast, Sir. We thought we got it. We even get to hurt it real good.” The younger shadowhunter who seemed to be the group leader protested.

“Hurt it? Great. You just poked a Demon, made it angrier and let it run around free.” Alec felt the anger boiling inside of him.

“Why don’t we just kill it tonight.. We will track it again and try to finish it by tonight. Me, and you three. ” Isabelle stepped him, encouraging the youngs and glaring at Alec for scaring them.

“I- …” Alec wanted to protest but Isabelle was still glaring at her.  He glared at her back but she didn’t even faze. He knew how stubborn she was and he knew she was right.

“Fine. I want it gone by tonight, Isabelle.” He weakly spoke out, dismissing the shadowhunters who almost ran away from his office with relief as soon as they were dismissed. Isabelle walked over to Alec, banging her hand onto his office desk which Alec frowned.

“Okay, Talk.” Isabelle gritted teeth. “What’s up with you and Magnus?”

“I- There is nothing to talk.”

“Nothing to talk-yeah, right.. You have been scolding all the people all day long. By the angel, you are so grumpy ever since you walked into the Institute this morning. So Talk-..”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I- um… there is nothing to talk because we didn’t talk.. After the part, we had a small talk.. he kissed me.. that’s all enough.. I didn’t let him talk later that night.. I am scared of what he had to say..” Alec tiredly leaned on his office chair. _What if he wanted to break up with me? What if he felt it was not working for them anymore?_

“Alec, you can’t do that..”  Isabelle replied in shock with her eyes widen. “You have to talk and listen..”

“No, No.. Izzy. I can’t.. I don’t think I can manage it.. at least for now..” Alec hid his face in his palms. “I don’t think I can live if he breaks up with me. I don’t want to go through it again.”

“Oh, Alec…” Isabelle hugged Alec tightly. Alec returned the hug. “I love you, big brother. Magnus loves you too. I don’t think he will break up with you.” She reassured him. _He said he loved me but he still broke up with me earlier..._ He bitterly thought. _That was what I thought earlier too but he actually did..._

Isabelle broke the hug when they heard a knock on the door earlier. “Talk to him, Alec. Nothing good will come out without proper understanding. You know that.” She patted his shoulder gently before she took her seat beside Alec’s desk again as the other shadowhunters came in for a meeting.

The day was an exhausting day for Alec. He had some meetings, a few group discussions and even a demon nest hunt in the late evening. The demon hunt was tiring while he, Clary and Jace killed a dozen of middle ranked demons. Finally at night, Alec came back to Brooklyn, specifically Magnus’s loft with smelling like demons’ guts spilled all over his body which it literally happened. Alec opened the loft with his spare key, his heart thumping painfully as he unlocked and let himself in. The loft was dark and without a trace of Magnus. He went straight for the shower and cleansed himself while moping in shower for a while. He passed out as soon as he changed into fresh clothes and threw himself on their comfortable bed.

*

Magnus portaled himself and stepped into his living room after he was done with his client. He saw the washing machine was running and found their bedroom night light was also on. He planned to come back home earlier but the clients went extra length of their agreed service, throwing money at him and which he accepted with thrice of what he would normally charge in annoyance. He walked into his bedroom where he found Alec sleeping peacefully on their bed, hugging Magnus’s night robe in his arms. Magnus’s heart clinched at the sight as he walked to the love of his life as quietly as possible not to wake him and gently caressed his raven hair falling onto his face. _Alec must have had a tiring day,_ he thought to himself and tried not to bother him anymore from his much needed sleep. Magnus spent his time reading his spell books in his reading room until he felt sleepy.

 Alec jerked awake in the middle of the night. He forced his eyes open as soon as he remembered he dozed off. Their duvet covered him warmly and he found Magnus sleeping beside him on his side facing at him. He could see his caramel skin glowing, his perfectly sculptured body line and his handsome yet peaceful expression in his sleep under the soft moonlight. Alec gulped and reached out his hand to Magnus’s handsome face, only to let it drop halfway across the bed.. He missed him. He had missed him every day when they broke up.. he still missed him even when they were together now and it was all his fault. He almost lost his man, thanks to his mistake and it almost cost him his heart. He tried to his best balance out the best in between of shadowhunters and downworlders but everything seemed wrong whatever he decided in relationship and he didn’t know what to do anymore. He didn’t want to lose Magnus again.

Alec couldn’t stop his tears rolling down on his face again. He stared at his boyfriend sleeping calmly beside him and thought how lucky he was to watch him asleep.. yet.. Magnus had been kind to him after the Valentine’s defeat because he reached him out, he asked him again and he might have seen how pathetic and pitiful he was, wanting to be together again. He was clinging to him, he was dragging him down and Magnus might not want to, but he could just be doing out of pity. After all, he would die one day and Magnus would live on. Warlocks are immortal while shadowhunters are very short-lived. He knew Magnus would be so kind as to spend sometimes with him for a little more, or not. He might still break up with him the next time they talk.

Alec couldn’t stop sobbing anymore. He bit his lips, not to make a sound, not to wake his beautiful boyfriend. He couldn’t stop his body trembling though.. Magnus’s long eyelashes flustered and his glamoured eyes opened, looking at him in shock when he found out his hazel eyed boyfriend was crying in bed. “Alexander..?” He whispered in shocked, knowing that Alec had been crying and reached out to touch his tear-stained cheek. Alec was shocked, wide-eyed, turning himself to the side immediately, so as not to let Magnus see his face. It didn’t help when Magnus reached out to Alec’s side, rubbing his shoulder gently and towering over his body.

“Alexander.. why are you crying, sweetheart?” Magnus’s voice was shaky, full of hurt when Alec heard him and he knew he screwed up again. He placed both of his palms over his mouths, forcing himself to stop crying, his body shaking to deny all the Magnus’s gentle touches.

 “Alexander, ALEC!!! We need to talk!” Magnus raised his voice, gently shaking both of his shoulders to throw in some sense back inside of him which just made it worse, making Alec scared and screaming with his hands covering his ears.

“ _NO! NO! We don’t!! I don’t want to talk_.” Alec pleaded in screaming, squirming under Magnus’s firm yet gentle grip.

“ALEC! Darling, look at me!!! Calm down, okay?” Magnus pleaded, his voice softening when he realized he had scared Alec and he was terribly sorry.

“ _NO. NO. Please. I DON’T WANT TO TALK. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME, Magnus. I DON’T WANT TO BREAK UP_.” Alec pleaded in crying, sobbing uncontrollably with tears falling down nonstop.

“Alexander, Stop, Love. I am not breaking up with you. Sweetheart. I am so sorry. I just want to say I am so sorry, Love.” Magnus looked at Alec desperately, who seemed to be frozen in his words. Magnus took the opportunity to gently pull him up from their bed, scoped him into his arms and hold him gently. Alec made a small gasp, stunned by the fact that he was in Magnus’s hand, wrapped around warmly and gently. Magnus rubbed Alec’s back gently to comfort him.

“Alexander, I love you so much. And I am not breaking up with you. I made a mistake once, hurting you and hurting myself in the process. Love, listen to me, okay? I love you. I love you so much and I don’t think I can stop loving you. You are the person I love the most, ever in my whole life. I love you. I love you so much, Alexander. If you will have me, I want to keep you with me all my life.” Magnus held him tightly and Alec held onto him back, his hands gripping on Magnus’s back, breaking down and crying in Magnus’s arms.

“You- You were so cold.. you were so mean.. Magnus..” Alec mumbled in crying, pressing his face into Magnus’s shoulder. “Magnus, I was so scared you wouldn’t want me anymore. I thought you hated me now.. and I-I..” He couldn’t continue anymore as he broke more into sobs. Alec’s hands wrapped around Magnus’s shoulder and Magnus rubbed his back gently.

“Shhhhh, Baby… Of course I want you. I will always want you. I am sorry if I give you the impression of hating you, Sweetheart. I am so sorry. I was so angry and blinded by the anger. I love you and I will make up to you, my sweetheart.” Magnus continued to rub his back gently and placed a soft kiss on Alec’s temple.

“I am sorry too, Magnus. I am so sorry that my mistake almost cost our relationship. I love you, I really don’t think I can live without you. I am sorry..” Alec sobbed in him embrace. Magnus gently stroked the back of his hair in his hand and Alec finally looked up, only to find his love looking at him with teary eyes and tearstreams on his caramel handsome cheeks. He smiled at Alec, his hands reaching out on his face to wipe away his tears on his beautiful Alexander.

“Look at you crying like a kid, Love.. It is breaking my heart... You are adorable. You are so cute. I love you so much. ” Magnus chuckled in tears while he gently rubbed the tearstreams off from Alec’s cheeks with his thumbs. Alec smiled, genuinely smiled , as he reached out to Magnus finally to wipe the tears off as well.

“You too, Magnus.. You are crying too…” Alec chuckled in a sob which both of them just laughed in tears. Magnus lifted Alec’s chin gently with his hand as he leaned onto Alec for a kiss. Alec let him pressed their lips together and finally… there was the long awaited kiss he had ever wanted.. the kind of kiss where fireworks and sparkles bloomed. Magnus kissed him softly, sweetly yet full of passion and Alec lost his breath in it. Alec opened his mouth to let Magnus enter and Magnus savoured their kiss. Both tasted a little salty from their tears but the overwhelming sweetness and satisfication. Magnus put his hands to cup Alec’s face during the kiss and Alec just leaned in hungrily for the kiss.

They broke off the kiss to catch their breath later, both smiling and giggling with a delighted smile on Magnus’s and a shy and happy smile on Alec’s. Magnus pulled him into his arms again and hugged him tightly, placing soft kisses on Alec’s temple and cheekbones, murmuring lots of “I love you.” Alec leaned in happily, finally relieved from his agony of worries.  

“I love you so much, Magnus.. I mean it when I said I love you. I would give up my life for you.” Alec held onto Magnus’s arms and whispered.

“I love you so much too, sweetheart. I don’t care what will happen to me but all I care about is you.” Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek gently and smiled. Alec shyly smiled back. They both lay back down in their bed again, Alec in the arms of Magnus warmly wrapped around him. Alec rested his head on Magnus’s arm with his arm possessively over Magnus’s chest as he looked up to the love of his life, nudging the crook of his neck with his nose adorably. Magnus chuckled as he pulled the duvet over and snuggled closer to Alec under it. This is the cuddle privilege time they deserved and they finally let the comfortable peaceful sleep took over them for the night.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Did you guys enjoy it? Cheesy? Diabetic? Hahaha. But it is just how I like the way it is.  
> S̶o̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶B̶o̶n̶u̶s̶ ̶C̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶A̶l̶e̶c̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶l̶a̶p̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶e̶x̶h̶a̶u̶s̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶d̶i̶n̶n̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶M̶a̶g̶n̶u̶s̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶s̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶?̶ ̶:̶3̶ ̶ Comment below if anyone likes to read another Bonus Chapter. *coughs* This *coughs* :D 
> 
> Comment your thoughts and opinions because I love reading them. Comments are love! ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> I hope to see you in next chapter, lovelies. I hope you like it. ♥♥♥  
> And I will update my other fics in this week since I am free now. I promise. ♥ :')  
> Do leave your thoughts below.


End file.
